The present invention relates to a new and useful system and method for raising and lowering a bed.
In the applicant's experience, the most well known system for raising and lowering a bed may be a Murphy Bed, which is basically mounted on a pivotal wall and pivots to an open or closed position. To pivot the bed to an open position, the bed must be pulled out from its closed position and that can require a significant effort from a user. Also, the room space that will be taken up by the bed must be cleared when the bed is pulled down to an open position. Additionally, many rooms often make use of bunk beds, which are essentially fixed bed systems that make use of their space only as beds, or loft style beds. The loft style beds use the space below for supplemental furniture but have a limited overhead space and require the use of a ladder to enter the bed, resulting in a cramped, enclosed feel due to the close sleeping approximation to the ceiling in a typical house. These systems do not provide a significant opportunity to enhance the aesthetics of the room in which they are located.